


Caught

by GrantsNolan



Category: Glee
Genre: Caught, GrantsNolan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrantsNolan/pseuds/GrantsNolan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter and Sebastian are friends with benefits but one day they get caught by two very familiar Warblers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Sebastian sat in french class as a small piece of paper landen in front of him. He furrowed his eyebrows and picked up the small note and put on his glasses to read the messy handwriting.

'Meet me in the supply closet after class – xx'

Sebastian knew exactly who was the author of the note. They've been playing this game for a while now and Sebastian liked it a whole lot. They'd text each other or pass a note in class if they ever get horny and they'd meet to hook up. No strings attached and they wanted to keep it this way.

Sebastian looked up from the piece of paper and sneaked a glance at Hunter, the boy stared at him and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sebastian smirked at him and nodded, Hunter winked and nibbled on his bottom lip in a seductive way. The other boy shook his head and chuckled quietly, there was no way that Hunter was straight, not anymore at least.

He was always so eager to get into Sebastians pants but was too afraid that someone would find out, so they kept their friendship with benefits a secret.

But Sebastian was totally okay with that. Relationships weren't his thing and he was glad to help Hunter through his phase of confusion. He knew how hard it was to come to terms with your sexuality so he was more than willing to help Hunter. It wasn't so bad for Sebastian either, he got amazing sex out of this whole thing and he always thought that Hunter was a attractive guy so he was okay with being an experiment.

He looked at the other boy again and he was clearly giving him bedroom eyes. Damn it, Hunter looked to hot, Sebastian couldn't even wait to get out of the classroom to ravish Hunter in the tiny, dark supply closet. He would just push him up the door and claim the boys mouth with fierce kisses. Hunter knew Sebastians weaknesses and one of them was definitely this facial expression, the way Hunters eyes darkened was just to much for him. Sebastian felt how he slowly got hard in his pants and looked away quickly, trying to concentrate on the rest of the lesson.

Needless to say the rest of the lesson was pure torture. Sebastian couldn't wait to get out of the classroom and as the bell rang he was the first one to leave the room. He hurried towards the supply closet and got inside.

Shortly after he entered the closet Hunter got inside, too.

"Sebastian?", he whispered.

"I'm here, moron.", Sebastian answered and grabbed Hunters wrist and pulled him closer. Hunters chest was touching Sebastians and the slightly shorter boy put his hands on Sebastians cheeks and pulled him into a messy kiss. Sebastian slipped his tongue into Hunters mouth and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around the boys waist, pulling him even closer.

Eventually Hunter broke the kiss and started to suck on Sebastians neck.

"You can't just wear your glasses in class, Bas.", Hunter panted and bit into the sensitive skin of Sebastians neck. "It's too sexy. You look so fucking hot and all I can think about it that you look like a teacher and I'd totally be a naughty student for you."

Sebastian groaned and grabbed Hunters ass with his hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Hunt, fuck. Don't say things like that, god.", Sebastian answered. "You looked pretty sexy yourself."

Hunter just smirked and pressed their lips together again. Theit tongues battled for dominance and Hunter reached between their bodies and palmed Sebastian through his uniform slacks. The other boy moaned loudly and squeezed Hunters ass even harder.

Hunter opened the button of Sebastians pants and pulled down the zipper.

"Please, Hunt.", Sebastian breathed.

"What do you want, baby?", Hunter asked teasingly as he toyed with the waistband of Sebastians boxers.

"You know what I want, don't be a tease!"

Hunter grinned devilish and hooked two fingers under the waistband.

"Oh honey, I don't think that I know what you want.", he answered sheepishly.

Sebastian just grabbed Hunters hand and shoved it into his boxer briefs.

"Just fucking touch me!", he ordered and Hunter wrapped his fingers around Sebastians erection.

"Oh, now I understand."

Hunter pumped the other boys cock and Sebastian was a moaning mess, losing his shit under Hunters touch.

"Please, I want more, babe.", Sebastian panted and the other boy nodded eagerly.

Hunter got down on his knees and pulled down Sebastians slacks. He pressed a tender kiss to the bulge under the dark blue cotton of Sebastians boxers and pulled them down. He bit his lip at the sight and slowly licked the head of Sebastians cock. Sebastian moaned and grabbed a handfull of Hunters hair as Hunter began to suck properly.

"Hunt, babe, you're so good at this.", Sebastian exclaimed and lost it completely.

He thrusted into the wet heat of Hunters mouth. Sebastian closed his eyes tightly as he felt the familiar heat that built up in his stomach

"Hunt, I'm gonna-", Sebastian said but he was interupted by a unfamiliar voice, he looked down and Hunter went completely still.

The door to the closet opened and a bundle of two persons stumbled inside, it was too dark to make out who it was.

"Oh yes please.", one of them said.

"Come on, we're alone now.", another voice ansered. Then the room went silent again and the only thing Sebastian heard were sloppy kisses.

Hunter shifted on his knees, Sebastian was caught off guard and moaned loudly.

The sound of kissing stopped.

"We're not alone.", one of the boys who entered the closet said.

"Turn on the light! Quick, quick!",

Suddenly the lights were turned on and Sebastians eyes widened as he saw who disturbed the epic blowjob he just received.

In front of him were Nick and Jedd, Jeffs hand was burried deep down Nicks pants and both stared at Sebastian with shocked expressions on their faces.

Sebastian cleared his throat awkwardly and Jeff pulled his hand out of Nicks pants like it had been burned.

"Sebastian.", he stuttered. "What are you doing here?!"

"Uhm…", Sebastian mumbled and looked down at Hunter who still had Sebastians member inside of his mouth, his eyes were shut tightly and he looked like he wanted to disappear.

Nick and Jeff looked down and saw Hunter.

"Hunter. Hunt get up.", Sebastian said and pulled Hunter to his feet. Hunter wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and Sebastian pulled up his pants.

"Hi guys.", Hunter said and bit his bottom lip as he blushed a dark shade of red.

Nick furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at Hunter.

"Hey Hunt, weren't you the guy who told everyone that he isn't even remotely bicurious?! That doesn't seem really straight to me."

Hunter glared at Nick and snapped: "Weren't you the guy who told me a few days ago that he can't understand why some guys are gay when they can have those hot girls? This whole thing doesn't seem really straight to me."

Sebastian laughed and wrapped one arm around Hunters waist and pulled him close.

"It's none of your business, Duval.", Sebastian said and pressed a kiss to Hunters cheek.

Jeff smiled and kissed Nicks pouting lips sweetly.

"So you two are a thing?", Jeff asked.

Sebastian looked down at Hunter and said:"Yes."

Jeff squealed happily and clapped his hands.

"Oh my god this is so exciting!", he exclaimed and took Nicks hand. "We can go on double dates! It's going to be amazing!"

Sebastian smiled softly as they left the tiny closet. Jeff was going on and on about ideas for their date.

"So we're a thing now?", Hunter whispered into Sebastians ear.

Sebastian bit his lip and looked down at Hunter. "If you want to."

"I really want to.", Hunter answered.

"Okay.", Sebastian breathed and took Hunters hand. "Then it is okay that I hold your hand in the hallway?"

A big smile spread on Hunters face. "Yeah, that's what boyfriends do."

Sebastian leaned down and pressed a kiss to Hunters lips.

"Boyfriends."


End file.
